


What if Tarkin had taken Anakin from Tatooin first

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Actually nothing changed, M/M, Tarkin took Anakin from Tatooin first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: If the one who  had taken Anakin from Tatooin first was Tarkin, then nothing changed.





	

1.

Tarkin, who was at Judical Academy, was passing by when his speeder went broken. A little human slave helped him. Out of appreciation, and astonished by the talent he showed in driving and mechanics, He took the kid and his mother away from Tatooine. He knew that the kid's name was Anakin Skywalker. And he let Anakin call him brother.

2.  
Anakin made a ceremonial droid and gave it to Tarkin as a birthday present. "It is capable of 6 million languages, and might be helpful to you if you want to be a diplomatist." Anakin said, "my mom asks me to give it to you." Tarkin felt happy, although he didn't reveal his thoughts to Anakin. He rubbed Anakin's hair.

3.  
Tarkin found out that Anakin seemed to be a force sensitive. He knew nothing about force , but when Anakin wielded his power to helped him with paperwork , he was a little bit proud of him. He thought all of the Force kids were angels. That was because he didn't know Hux and Kylo.   
Kylo enjoyed tricking hux into trouble with his Force.

4.  
At Anakin's age of nine, Jedi finally found him and took him to Jedi Temple.  
Anakin cried aloud, but they said he was the chosen one, and would create a great career.  
Tarkin remembered his father's words.  
"you see how easy it is to go from having everything to having nothing."

5.  
Anakin was an excellent Jedi. When rescued by him, Tarkin thought that Anakin was the only Jedi with farther views. "I reserve my trust for those who take actions." He said to Anakin, smiling. Anakin smiled back, and winked.

6.  
When the news came, that Anakin had led his 501st legion and killed all the Jedi in the Temple, Tarkin was busy helping Palpatine proclaim his domination over the empire. Then he heard the death of Anakin. They, after all, had got along with each other for long time, so Tarkin thought it was normal to be a little sad about his death.

7.  
Tarkin met the Sith padawan of the Emperor.   
"Lord Vader." He said in a polite voice.  
He was familiar with this Sith without any reason. Tarkin thought maybe they met sometime somewhere before, but he didn't remember it.  
The dark Sith was equipped with life-support systems. There were rapid breathing from the loud-speaker, only to make the silence between them more embarrassing.  
"Grand Moff Tarkin." Finally the Sith answered.

8.  
He ensured the guess that Anakin was still alive, but Tarkin didn't know how to mention it to Vader.  
"Anakin?"   
Hearing this, the Sith who wielded his power to helped Tarkin with paperwork stood still for a while.  
"Don't mention it again, Grand Moff." Then he said." Never."


End file.
